


Second Chances

by aimless38



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bikky is not the only one in Ryo's life who got a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

Wind whipped the tan trench coat tightly around Ryo’s legs as he turned the collar up around his cold neck. The blustery weather was not deterrent enough though to keep him out of the park during his lunch break. The police detective loved fall. The trees cloaked in majestic reds, vibrant oranges and bright yellow were a treat for the eyes. The crunch of the fallen leaves underfoot and the smell of hot cider from the vendor carts all added to the seasonal changes that made him feel so alive.

 

Ryo inhaled the crisp cool air and smiled at a crowd of kids all wearing sweatshirts and toting back packs. They were joking and arguing while passing a basketball back and forth. It made him miss his foster son dreadfully. Only his second year at the university and already Bikky was the star forward for his team. It had been odd at first not to have the teen underfoot all the time but Dee relished every uninterrupted moment alone with his partner.

 

Ryo picked an empty bench under a huge maple tree to have his lunch. A sandwich from his favorite deli and an insulated cup filled with vanilla biscotti coffee made the day perfect. The only thing that could have improved the moment was if Dee had been able to come with him. But the report he’d neglected to do all weekend had his partner chained to his desk until it was completed. As he ate the occasional scarlet colored leaf would drift down to add another layer to the autumn leaf mosaic that decorated the grass.

 

The sandwich wrapper was tossed in a nearby bin and Ryo sat back enjoying the filtered sunlight as he sipped the now cool enough coffee. Hints of vanilla and cinnamon swirled across his tongue as he savored the strong brew. The wind picked up a bit releasing a whirlwind of russet reds as leaves rustled along the path. Clouds scudded across the sky and the day became grey and overcast. His lunch break over Ryo wished now that he had parked closer and not walked over from the deli where he’d bought his lunch.

 

By the time the restaurant came into view a light drizzle had begun to fall and the temperature was dropping. They’d most likely have frost before morning. Ryo fumbled for his keys as he approached his car parked near the alley that ran along side of the deli. He paused to throw his empty cup into the dumpster whereas his lover would have simply tossed it on the floor of the car. Just as he was shutting the lid a small pathetic noise got his attention.

 

Out of the garbage a small furry head poked up. Huge green eyes peered up at Ryo from a triangular black face. A tiny kitten mewed at him demandingly. It attempted to crawl closer but was tangled in the trash. The small black kitten was trembling with cold as it tried to get free.

 

“Oh you poor thing. Who could have put you in here? Wait a second and I’ll get you out.” Ryo reached into the bin and gently placed one hand under the kitten while the other removed the debris.

 

Now free and out of the bin Ryo held the small creature up. It looked at him and mewed plaintively. He examined the cat and it was male and seemed to be in pretty good health. Ryo tucked the kitten into his coat and frowned. He would definitely need to get the coat dry cleaned now. It settled into the crook of his arm as Ryo unlocked the car and slid inside. He started the motor and turned the heater on high.

 

“Now don’t get too comfortable. I’m going to drop you off at the shelter and they will take good care of you there.” Ryo looked down at the small furry bundle snuggled into the side of his coat and could not resist stroking between its tiny ears.

 

As he drove Ryo kept one hand protectively on his little companion and one hand on the wheel. The kitten was kneading his arm happily and purring loud enough to nearly drown out the radio. It was with some regret that Ryo pulled into the humane society’s lot and got out of the car. He went inside with the kitten huddling against his chest. All the unfamiliar noises were startling the small animal and it clung tightly.

 

Ryo walked up to the desk and waited until the girl behind the counter was finished talking on the phone.

 

“Can I help you?” Her bright cheery voice made Ryo smile.

 

“I seem to have found a stray in a dumpster and brought him here.” Ryo opened his coat to reveal the ball of black fluff.

 

“Oh how adorable. It’s a good thing you found it when you did.” The girl reached out a finger to pet the cat and it burrowed closer to the warm body it was attached to.

 

“Why is that? I mean it probably would have died in that dumpster but is there another reason?” Ryo tried to get the kitten to let go but it was clinging with all of its claws.

 

“Oh this close to Halloween black cats are always a target for sickos. We get in plenty that are abused horribly and many can’t be saved. That is why we don’t adopt out black cats at all in October. This little guy is extremely lucky. It’s a shame though. We have so many cats and kittens right now I don’t know where I am going to put him.” The girl reached for the cat again and gripped him around the tummy and tried to get him to let go of Ryo’s shirt.

 

The cat started screeching as if it were being killed and scrambled up Ryo’s shoulder to hide under the collar of his coat. He could feel the tiny body shivering with fear. He turned his head and looked into those luminous green eyes the same shade as his lover’s. Ryo was lost…totally and utterly lost. How could he leave this small kitten here when it was so obviously attached to him already? He sighed deeply.

 

“Is there any way I can keep him? If you need someone to vouch for me I’m a detective at the 27th precinct.” Ryo once again cradled the small cat closely and it peered out from beneath his hand purring.

 

“Oh I am sure it will be all right let me go and check with my supervisor first though.” Ryo stood there as she disappeared though a door behind the desk.

 

 

Now an hour and a half later he was back in his car. The kitten had been checked over by a vet, given its first round of shots, de-wormed and bathed. It was sleeping quietly in a brand new pet carrier. On the seat nearby in a pet store bag was a litter pan, kitten chow, clumping litter, a fleecy cat bed and a load of assorted toys. In another bag was a white ceramic food and water dish covered with cartoon cats. Dee was going to kill him. The chief was going to kill him for taking an afternoon off. Even though he had called in and told a little white lie about being tied up talking to an informant.

 

The kitten was safely tucked away in the spare bedroom with food, water, his bed and a litter box. Ryo had cooked Dee’s favorite meal of spaghetti and meatballs with cheese covered garlic bread and nervously waited for his lover to get home. He paced in the living room sipping a glass of red wine. Ryo winced every time he heard a muffled thump or loud meow coming from the other room. He’d already been in there ten times to check on their newest family member. Every time Ryo poked his head in the door the kitten would launch itself at him and latch on.

 

Ryo nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a key turn in the latch. Dee came in the apartment looking rumpled and tired. He stopped and sniffed appreciatively.

 

“Hey Babe. What’s the occasion? I smell spaghetti and garlic bread.” Dee walked up to Ryo and plucked the glass out of his hand draining it in one gulp. Then he grinned.

 

Ryo let Dee kiss him and simply melted into his lover’s arms. The heady combination of red wine and Dee made his head swim. Finally they broke apart and Dee went into the kitchen to peer into one of the simmering pots on the stove.

 

“Well it got chilly outside and I got home early so I thought I’d surprise you Dee.” More like bribe since a fed Dee was a happy Dee. Then he would spring the cat on him. Truthfully he had no idea how his partner would react to a cat. Ryo could not remember Dee being especially fond of animals at all.

 

Dee looked at his lover suspiciously. Ryo had guilt written all over his face.

 

“Ok so tell me Ryo why the bribe? What are you up to?” Dee grinned at he got a beer out of the fridge.

 

“Oh nothing Dee really. Can’t I spoil you if I feel like it?” Ryo replied huffily. He hated that Dee could read him like an open book.

 

“Oh really? Babe you are definitely up to something now spill it or I…” A loud thump from the other bedroom got their attention. “What was that? Is Bikky home for a surprise visit? I hope so because that rat owes me twenty bucks.”

Ryo just slapped his hand over his face as Dee left the kitchen.

 

“Hey Bikky get your ass out here and pay up.” Dee opened the bedroom door and was immediately attacked by a flying black fuzz ball.

 

The cat climbed up Dee until it was shoulder height. It stared at the stunned detective and meowed right in his face. Ryo winced and waited for the explosion.

 

Dee and cat regarded each other silently. Then one large finger reached up to stroke beneath a soot black chin. The small cat recoiled for a second and surrendered to the bliss. It purred loudly and rubbed along side the smiling detective’s jaw. Then he collapsed in a boneless heap on the amused man’s shoulder.

 

“So Ryo who is this little charmer?” Dee’s lopsided grin as he looked at the adoring kitten melted Ryo’s heart.

 

It seemed his partner’s innate charm had made another conquest. Ryo’s bout of nervousness had been for nothing.

 

“I ah found him in a dumpster this afternoon right before it started raining. I tried to take him to the shelter but he would not let go of me. When he stared at me with those big green eyes of his I could not say no. Much like someone else I could name.” Ryo stepped close and kissed the corner of Dee’s mouth and was rewarded by a lick from a pink sandpapery tongue.

 

“Well of course you could not say no to this little fur ball. He has my eyes. So what should we name him? Dee junior? I figured you were suffering from empty nest syndrome ever since Bikky left for college. I don’t know if I am ready to be a father.” Dee snorted and was rewarded by a disgruntled meow as the kitten as jostled.

 

“Very funny Dee. I’m just glad you like him. I was ready to fight it out so we could keep him. I already got him checked at a vet’s and bought all the things we need.

 

Dee looked thoughtfully at the little face with the luminous eyes and remarked quietly.

 

“Ya know Ryo I had a kitten for a little while back at the orphanage. I found him behind some crates in the alley. I kept him in a box that I lined with an old blanket. He was kinda frail and sick but I did everything I could to make him better. Then he used to sleep next to my ear all curled up on my pillow. Purring as if he were the most grateful thing in the world. I was seven years old and knew if the sister found out I’d hafta get rid of him. It didn’t matter though because he died a couple of weeks later. I’d named him Boo because he was always hiding in my bed and popping out at me. Silly isn’t it? I haven’t thought about that cat in years.” Dee sighed at the sad memory.

 

Ryo looked into his partner’s wistful face and knew he’d done something very right that day. He’d given Dee back a piece of his childhood. He hugged Dee tightly and laughed when his hair tickled the kitten’s nose and it sneezed.

 

“Boo it is then. It’s a wonderful name Dee. Now come on and bring your new friend Dinner is ready.” Ryo stroked the Boo along his tailbone and took Dee’s hand.

 

Dee’s smile was thanks enough as they sat down to dinner. Distracted every few moments as the kitten found something new to explore.


End file.
